


Number Eleven

by AlvaDomer



Series: AD's Drabbles and Snkkink Meme Fills [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult!Reiner, Football player!Armin, Football/soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlvaDomer/pseuds/AlvaDomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the promise of only one more step to becoming a starter, Armin Arlert has no problem trusting his coach to find out what it is. That turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life.</p><p>This is the first of many drabbles I have no idea what I'm going to do with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Eleven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kumikoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/gifts), [Lambalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambalicious/gifts).



                “Arlert, I’d like you to stay after practice,” Coach Reiner called as the boys finished their ladders.

 

                “Sure- _huff-huff_ -Coach,” Armin replied, smiling through his panting.

 

                Eren gave his best friend a slap on the back. “Call me when whatever is over and I’ll come back to walk home with you,” the brunette ordered with a grin.

 

                “Will…will do,” Armin replied breathlessly, bending with his hands on his thighs as sweat dripped down his face. “I-I’ll see you later.”

 

                As Eren jogged after the rest of the team, Armin kicked up the black and white football with the top of his foot, popping it into his hands. “Good work today, Arlert! I’m impressed with your stamina. Who knows, you could even be a starter soon!” Coach crowed, wrapping an arm around the boy’s shoulders.

 

                “Really?!” Armin cried incredulously, eyes shining with hope.

 

                “Absolutely!” his grip tightened. “There’s just one more thing you need to do to prove yourself.”

 

                “What is it?” Armin asked eagerly.

 

                “I’ll show you,” his coach assured him, leading him off the field and toward the school gym. He unlocked the doors and ushered Armin into his side office. The player that sported the number eleven on his back thought nothing of the click of the lock.

 

                “So what is it you’d like me to—” Armin started as he began to turn. But a hand clapped over his mouth, an arm wrapping around his chest to pin his own arms to his sides. _Wait! What's-?!_ Armin wanted to scream. How-why was he-what was-?! He couldn’t form one complete thought through his terrified frenzy.

 

                He kicked frantically, but the man was much too powerful. Armin was easily slammed down on his trustworthy coach’s desk, legs flailing wildly. But the shorts of his uniform that so shamelessly flaunted his delicious ass were yanked down eagerly.

 

                Coach Reiner’s hand was still gripping his jaw mercilessly, muffling his squeals as he pulled off Armin’s Pokémon briefs. _Wait—are you—don’t!_ There was no chance to beg. The man hardly took any time to admire the untouched ass in front of him before freeing his throbbing erection from his track pants.

 

 _Please, you won’t be able to—_ Armin forgot how to think as his coach rammed forward violently. He hadn’t bothered with any sort of lubricant. The man just wanted to fuck the kid until he was stuck a benchwarmer.

 

                Armin let loose another pained cry as his coach pulled out slightly, only to bury his dick as deeply as he could. He paid no mind to how the teen’s anal walls fought against him. Tears began to trickle over Coach Reiner’s hand as the man groaned, “ _Fuck_ you’re tight.” He leaned over, pressing his chest against Armin’s back. The blonde could feel his breath on the back of his neck as he cooed, “You’re _definitely_ the best little slut I’ve ever had.”

 

                The boy’s eyes widened. _W…what?_

 

                Another heartless thrust that made Armin’s entire body jolt in agony.

 

                His legs went limp as the pain shot from his tailbone up his spine. _Stop, stop,_ please _stop!_ Armin wanted to wail, but his voice was quickly dying without ever forming a single word.

 

                “I can’t believe I waited so long,” the man moaned. “ _All this time_ I could have been fucking you.” His hand moved from Armin’s back to tangle in his hair. “Tell one goddamn soul and I won’t hesitate to kill you.” The boy let out a horrified squeak. “Or maybe I’ll just have to kill Eren.”

 

                “NNN!” Armin struggled to release the ‘no’ between his coach’s fingers.

 

                “ _Or maybe I’ll just let him take your place_.”

 

                _You-you-_ Armin couldn’t figure out what he wanted to say. All he could start to comprehend was the warm liquid that began to race down the back of his thighs. His eyes bulged even wider with terror.

 

                _Blood_.

 

                He…he really…he really was losing his virginity to a rapist. To his own football coach. To the same man who threw the team pizza parties and never hesitated to encourage him whenever he made a stupid mistake.

 

                Coach Reiner lost control at the sound of another one of the fifteen year old’s pained whines. He rocked his hips even faster, never caring about the tender flesh he was ripping open. A puddle of blood was beginning to form in front of the desk, but the man was too overwhelmed by ecstasy to care. He plowed into Armin over and over, grip always growing stronger when his thrusts became more vicious.

 

                Armin’s fearful eyes, shut tight in anguish, popped open as he felt the engorged cock within him twitch. _What-?!_ That was all he got to wonder before the office was filled with a appallingly loud moan.

 

                The man came hard, riding out the last of his orgasm just as ruthlessly as before. Cum joined the rich red liquid on the floor.

 

                He finally pulled his hand away from Armin’s mouth, but the boy couldn’t find the energy to scream. He managed a strangled little yelp as his coach pulled out of him, but that was all.

 

                “You can go ahead and call your brother now,” Coach Reiner announced rather carelessly, tucking his limp cock back into his pants. He suddenly jerked Armin off the desk by the back of his neck, hissing in the boy’s ear, “And remember, so much as breathe a word about this to _anyone_ , and I might decide to just kill you both.” Armin whimpered as the man dropped him. “See you next Wednesday, Armin. Keep up the good work.”


End file.
